newerauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Xyril Qeldon
Xyril Qeldon (January 4, 405 – August 16, 597 NE) was a Terran bounty hunter and mercenary. Considered by many to be one of the most elite soldiers and hunters of his era, he fulfilled thousands of bounties during his career. After serving nine years in the Imperial Army's Scarlet Rangers commando unit (423-431), Qeldon entered the bounty hunting business at the age of 26. After years of steadily building a reputation, he was first recognized as one of "the greats" in 436 after boarding the pirate ship Dark Fear and taking the entire crew of 200 captive. In 442, he smuggled Atticus Ryan, a prominent fugitive from Sevrian justice, off of Jaggen Sever. He ferried Nova Ramiran VII and his escort from Belreen to Sorvia during the Aresian-Outcast War in 467, which formed a seed of a solid friendship later on. Shortly afterward, he infiltrated the fortress of Alexei Ventura, where he discovered Erin Lavoisier's plan to purchase the Alpha Centauri system from the Terran Imperium. At the close of the war, he assisted the Ares Federation Intelligence Agency in discovering the identity of the current Koriyen, leading to his arrest. Later that year, Qeldon was hired by the AI Helen to assassinate Caria Selronis. He fulfilled the contract during the War of Redemption with a railgun sniper rifle from a range of 100 kilometers, receiving nearly €1.1 trillion in payment. Qeldon cemented his galactic fame with that shot, quickly becoming the most sought-after bounty hunter in the profession and one of the wealthiest people in the galaxy. In 470, Qeldon married Colette Laroness, and with their possession of the capital warship Osiris II, the two became an internationally powerful force, both politically and militarily. The starship would serve both of them as a base of operations for nearly a hundred years, each of them continuing to successfully pursue their professions. Qeldon served as the personal trainer for Eliot Ramiran from 502 to 505, later officially making the young man his ward. In 565, Qeldon and Laroness expanded their influence by moving their fleet into the Merak system and claiming it as an independent territory under their control. The Terran Imperium protested, but never acted on its official anger. From then until his death in 597, Qeldon retired from active bounty hunting and acted as the system's overlord. Even following his death, his fame lived on in the form of the Qeldon-Laroness dynasty. Xyril and Colette had three children: Esra Qeldon, Jacques Laroness, and Vai Qeldon. The children began a tradition of taking the last name of the parent whose footsteps they followed in, forming two branches of the family. Those who took the Qeldon name were more focused on military, bounty hunting, piracy, and similar professions; the Laroness name focused more on under-the-table business dealings, smuggling, blackmail, conning, loophole-finding, and theft. House Qeldon-Laroness, as it eventually became called, prided itself on never forming a syndicate or using thugs or hirelings. They remained a family, a very deadly and powerful family. For more information, see the full article on House Qeldon-Laroness. Early Years and Military Service Xyril Vuran Brenn Qeldon was born to Delru and Natasha Qeldon on January 4, 405, in North Attica, New Sparta, Groombridge 34, Terran Imperium. By virtue of his parents' Sezhri citizenship, he grew up with dual citizenship in the Sezhri Consortium and the Imperium. Little is known about Qeldon's childhood; official records note very little about his early years, meaning that he was never arrested or involved in any legal proceedings. Qeldon never attended university. His life was interrupted by the beginning of the Crystali-Terran War in 422, when he was seventeen. He joined the Imperial Army's Scarlet Rangers on his eighteenth birthday, against his parents' wishes, and immediately excelled. After a month of training, he was pushed into active duty immediately following the nuclear bombing of Ward 89 and Fort Bracken, Virginis Sola, on February 14, 423. He participated in several operations during the closing months of the war, quickly gaining experience and the rank of Corporal by the end of March. Most notably, he took part in Operation Fallen King on April 3, two weeks before the end of the war. The operation centered around the extraction of several important POWs from a high security facility under heavy fire. Qeldon performed excellently and received a promotion to sergeant following the war's end. Qeldon remained in the Scarlet Rangers for almost nine years after the end of the war, serving with distinction and eventually reaching the rank of Captain before leaving service in 431. Category:People